


Training Session (with a Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist.)

by Renasy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renasy/pseuds/Renasy
Summary: Well, now Steve Rogers knows how Tony looks without his armor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys. This is just an OS, which means One Shot.  
> OS = 01 chapter, only.  
> I suck at summaries, sorry.  
> Considered it like a draft, maybe? Have a good day! <3  
> KUDOS & COMMENTS are welcomed :)

Tony Stark and Steve Rogers were sparring in the training room. Their sweaty bodies were doing a hypnotic dance.  
Of course, Tony didn’t have the hand of it. Super serum soldier, yeah. Cheater!

“What?” Steve scoffed.

“How can I beat you without my armor? You have superhuman strength!”

“That’s… a bit the point, Stark. We train you for a defensive stance without your iron armor. Not for an offensive approach.”

“Oh? So, you’re teaching me how to flee away, right?”

Steve grimaced. “Well…. Put it that way, yeah.”

Tony scowled and charged which was useless because he ended up on his back. Heavy thud on the mattress. Good mattress, very good.

“O-okay… YOU WON!”

“Tony, don’t be like that.” Steve laughed softly.

“Is it some kind of revenge? IS IT? Capsicle, what are you hiding? What are you pretending?” He stood up in pain.

“Stop acting weird. Next, you'll tell me it’s all from the Illuminati, too?”

“Well, your back does that triangle… Won’t tell you which part.”

Steve grunted, ignoring the flirting attempt. Still, it was enough for Tony to jab him in the face. Steve stepped back in surprise and rubbed his pained nose.

“And, am I the cheater?” He asked in disbelief.

“What can I say? Gotta pull my other cards.”

“That won’t do Tony! Your opponent will not be easily fooled!”

“Really? But, it did still work on you. And that… my friend, matters.”

Steve charged, and Tony was so, so screwed. A mountain of muscle crushed and placated him on the mattress. God, good mattress, you save me from much MORE pain, still hurts though. He thought. Tony grunted in pain and was having hard time to breath.

“Steve..” He whined sofly.

The supersoldier just rose a slight, enough to whisper in his ears. “I get a little overboard, I guess? Sorry.” He didn’t sound at all sorry, because that smile wasn’t an apologetic one.

“Asshole of the year, you just stole my title.” Tony stiffled in pain. “Now, could you get up… I think something broke and that's not just my ego and masculinity. Steve was too close, really too close, he was on him. It’s been month since Tony had that much contact, for that much amount of time. He was feeling a little giddy, aroused. The big man snorted and got up, raising to his feet the carpet—Stark.

“I’m really sorry, Tony.”

Again that smile. Tony just glared and walked slowly to Steve. The super soldier was still smiling but he stiffened to the close distance, and his face started to frown in wonder. “Tony?”

The engineer was just staring right into his eyes, without saying anything, then stared at his lips which Steve licked nervously.  
And, then with just his index, he started to caress the arm of Steve, escalating it slowly, opening slightly his mouth without a sound, staring at his finger and then at Steve. Tony then, bite his own lips, softly, exhaling.

“See, capsicle, to each their power.” Tony said. He turned the heels and left the place.

Steve Rogers had a hard-on.

He should jerk off in the shower.

The next morning, Steve called Sharon and asked her out. He needed to clear out his head. It did good.

Romantic brunch on a terrace. Good. Very good.


End file.
